


What you need

by ChronicWriterGirl



Series: Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friends With Benefits, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Strong sexual content, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends experiencing a slump in their sex lives decide to take their relationship to the next level to solve their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw X-men days future past not too long ago and have since been obsessed with Mr. Michael Fassbender. The man is a menace with his good looks and other endowed features. He has been invading my dreams a lot recently so I needed to write about him.

The excitement bubbles in my stomach as I anxiously wait for the doorbell to ring.

Yesterday after a long and frank conversation with my closest and dearest friend Michael Fassbender (yes that one) we decided that we should take our friendship to the next level.

Benefits…                                          

Our lunch was only supposed to have been two friends catching up on the events in each other’s lives, but Michael had turned that conversation to sex quite quickly. Michael had complained to me about his sex life or lack thereof one at the moment because of his commitments to the films he’s working on.

I sympathized with him because I also hadn’t been fucked properly in a long time as well which I confessed to him it was then that he suggested we become friends with benefits.

After his suggestion I choked on my drink trying to clear my throat and in return gaining the curious looks of the other patrons in the restaurant. My cheeks felt enflamed from the embarrassment and I tried to quickly get a hold of myself.

“Why would you even suggest that” I asked him grabbing ahold of my glass of water and taking a sip of it.

“Because as you said before we both need to be fucked properly sooner rather than later” he said his voice deep and his brogue thick and filled with humor I loved to hear him talk.

“But you could have anyone you wanted like a super model or some actress you don’t need to fuck with little ol me” I retorted with a snort thinking the whole idea ridiculous.

“Ahh but my dear I trust you and know that whatever happened between you and I would stay between you and I. I can’t same the same for those models and actresses” Michael replied.

I sat there and contemplated his words and thought to myself _I have often daydreamed about his cock especially after watching him in shame, and wondered if it would taste and feel just as good as it looked._  It was then that I realized that I was going to go through with this for both equal parts curiosity and need.

“So if I say yes how do we go about doing this I’m not sure I know the protocol” I asked him hoping that he would clarify things a little bit more.

He started to laugh flashing that famous smile of his “You’re always so serious about everything, it can happen whenever we both want it to if you’d like we could leave right now and go back to my hotel room and get a bit more comfortable” he finished by caressing his hand over mine.

I gulped hard and thought to myself _There is no way that we can fuck tonight I haven’t waxed my bikini line, or even painted my toe nails, hell I don’t even have on my sexy drawers_. I moved my hand from under his as I told him “Not tonight, but how about tomorrow night? We’ll have some food and good wine and then see where the night takes us”.

He smiled at me again this time not the friendly open one from before but the sensual I’ll be seeing you nude smile as he raised his glass to me “To friends with benefits” he toasted “To friends with benefits” I repeated as we clinked our glasses and drank our wine.

That is all why I’m checking the food in the kitchen again for the one hundredth time trying to keep my resolve. The doorbell chimes as I am sprinkling sesame seeds over the chicken enchiladas in mole sauce. I wipe my hands on my apron and go over to the intercom “Hello” I say in a sing song voice “Hello gorgeous buzz me in” he responds back his voice deep and rich a chill rolls up my spine.  I press the button to let him in and rush over to the mirror to check my appearance one last time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Today while I was out getting a pedicure and a bikini wax I passed by a store that had the cutest black knit sleeveless skater dress. I immediately turned back around and went into the store and purchased it.

The cut and the style look amazing against my hazelnut colored skin I fuss with my braids one more time before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of tortilla chips and guacamole to put on the coffee table.

He knocks on the door just as I place the bowls down I smooth down my dress as I walk over to open the door. Upon opening it I find leaning against the door frame holding a bottle of wine and a smile “Come in” I say stepping to the side so that he can enter. “Thank you for inviting me over it smells amazing in here” he says as he moves past me.

“Thanks I’m just waiting for the main course to be done, but there are chips and dip on the table if you’d like to have a nibble right now” I say.

“I can’t wait for the main course its making my mouth water” he says licking his lips I think to myself _I’ve got something else to make your mouth water_ I shake my head at the thought and smile “Michael I can put that bottle in the fridge for you” I say to him “That’s not necessary I can do it just show me to your kitchen” he follows me into the kitchen.

I pretend that I’m washing a dish as I watch him put the bottle in the fridge. Tonight he is wearing a white t- shirt, a pair of jeans, and flip flops. His hair is longer than usual, wild, and bright the summer sun has lightened it along with the beard he’s sporting. It’s funny to think that even in these simplistic clothes that he still looks like a million bucks.

I admire his ass as he is bent over and trying to maneuver the bottle onto the lower rack of the fridge. He looks over at me to say something and catches me staring at him before I can even avert my eyes.

I’ve been caught.

He stands slowly stretching out before he struts over to me I watch him out of my peripheral vision and pretend I’m still washing the same dish until I can feel him behind me. Michael towers over my 5’3 frame he bends so that his mouth is against my ear causing goose bumps to form over the terrain of my skin.

“See something you like” he asks his voice husky his accent thick and dripping like honey. I inhale deeply turning around to face him and answer his question he’s got a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Yes I never realized how nice your ass is” I say to him he laughs softly “I’ve never received that compliment before thank you” he moves in closure to me so that there is only a sliver of space left.

I stare into his smiling mouth and decide to kiss him. It catches him by surprise he doesn’t react right away I pull back so that I can look at him. The humor is gone from his eyes and lust has clouded over them and the rest of his features. He encircles his arms around my waist the tips of his fingers rest on my ass as he pulls me into his body so that there is no space left between us.

He nuzzles his forehead against mine and I bring my hand up to caress his face my fingers rub against the coarseness of his beard and the softness of his cheek as our lips move closer together. Michael presses his lips firmly against mine my lip gloss lubricates our kiss I nip his bottom lip gently encouraging him to give me more.

Taking the hint he ends our chaste kiss opening his mouth he slides his tongue along my lips tracing them my stomach churns with the excitement of what’s to come. I part my lips and suck on his tongue teasing him before I grant him entry his hands leave my hips and capture my face gripping my jawline trying to taste me fully. I comply opening my mouth and letting my tongue tentatively slide against his.

He moans into my mouth sending shivers up my spine from the deep rumble that is reverberating within me. As our tongues swirl around each other I take in his flavor he tastes of mint and cigarettes. I appreciate the fact that he was thoughtful enough to use a mint once he finished smoking his last cigarette.

The timer goes off causing me to jump “Shit” I mumble slipping out of his arms to turn off the loud beeping and to shut off the stove “It’s a good thing you had that set it probably would’ve burned otherwise” he says with a laugh. “Yeah I know it has perfect timing right” I say sarcastically he just laughs harder. “How about I pour us some of the wine it should’ve chilled a bit” he suggests “That sounds good thank you” you reply pulling out the wine opener and handing it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sets about opening the wine while I prepare another dish a pan of rice and beans as I stir the pan he comes up behind me with a wine glass holding it out in front of me I take the glass from him and turn back around to face him. “Try it and tell me what you think” he says to me gesturing to the glass. I take a sip and moan despite myself from the delicious taste of it he watches me with knowing eyes as he takes a sip of his “You have great taste this is a good glass of wine” I say complimenting him. “Thanks being an alcoholic has its perks” he retorts jokingly I roll my eyes and go back to stirring the pot.

He continues to stand in the doorway staring at me it’s hard for me to concentrate as he is undressing me with his eyes. “You know that there’s chips and dip out in the living room, how about you go try some and I’ll join you in a few” I say trying to diffuse a bit of the sexual tension. Michael backs away from the kitchen slowly giving me one last heated stare before he’s out of the room. I feel flush and I know it’s not from the stove but from him.

I let the pan come to a boil before placing it on simmer and setting the timer again I grab my wine glass and go into the living room. Michael has made himself right at home relaxing against the couch with his flip flops off, snacking on chips and guacamole, while channel surfing.

“How does it taste” I ask him as I sit down next to him on the couch. “Delicious here try some” he scoops a chip through the guacamole and then feeds it to me. I teasingly bite his finger as he feeds it to me “You’re right it does taste good” I say alluding to more than just the chips.

Michael licks his lips as he leans in a kisses me passionately heating my body up more especially at its core. He does to me what I did to him earlier and sucks on my bottom lip before entwining our tongues together. He places his hand on my lower back and lays me back on the couch without breaking our kiss.

I spread my legs to allowing him to rest comfortably between them. He runs his hand up my bare thigh leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake I slide my hands down his muscular back to his ass grabbing him and trying to pull him in closer to me. Michael pulls back from kissing me his eyes glazed over as he trails soft little kisses over my jawline leading them lower to my neck. He suckles on my sensitive flesh hitting my secret spot that makes my nipples erect and sends flutters down below.

Unable to control myself anymore I grind my body into his as I pull his shirt over his head he looks surprised that I’m being dominate. “Damn woman” he says with a grin. I kiss him again running my hands over his hard chest muscles playing with the light sprinkling of coarse hair that laid there before trailing them lower.

“You better stop before you take on more than you can handle” he pants as he moves his lips from mine. I smirk up at him “Who says I can’t handle it” I retort ready to explore his body and allow him to do the same to mine. He leans back in to kiss me when the timer goes off again he falls against my chest and sighs “We’ve got shitty timing” I stroke his hair before patting his shoulder so that he would let me up.

He starts to reach for his shirt but I stop him “I’ll be right back don’t put that on” he smiles at me as I go back into the kitchen. Dinner is finished but it is the furthest thing from my mind I’m ready for that delicious morsel waiting on my couch. I go back into the living room and wait for him to notice me standing there. When I finally have his attention I reach behind me and unzip my dress letting it pool around my feet before I kick it at him I pull my braids out of the elastic they were once in and stand before him in just my underwear.

Michael stares at me trailing his eyes from my head to my toes the look of hunger in his eyes as he licks his lips lecherously. “Damn girl we should have done this sooner” he says standing up from the couch still appraising my body. I wait for him to reach me my body feels electric as he watches me like I’m his prey and he’s the predator.

When he is finally in front of me he pulls me into his arms and suckles hard on my neck my hands tug at his hair before moving lower over his chest I lightly pinch his nipples playing with them between my fingers. I trail my fingers lower across his abs as he licks and nips over my cleavage I start to rid him of his belt when he tells me to turn around. I oblige and turn so that I’m facing away from him he rids me quickly of my bra tossing it to the floor with our other clothes.

“Turn around” he says his voice low and deep I do what he says and turn back to face him he stares at me again this time focusing his attention on my breasts and their fullness “God you look so beautiful” he says before palming my breast in his hand he takes my nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it until its hard as a rock. He runs another hand over my ass and moves my underwear out of the way so that he can rub the sensitive skin.

My mind and body are putty in his hands I almost forget the task that I had set about doing before. I start unbuckling his pants again needing to feel his heat, wanting to see if it looked as good in person as it did on screen. I throw the belt to the floor unfastening and unzipping his jeans I slide them over his legs disengaging his mouth from my breast he groans at the loss.

“Why should you have all the fun” I tease him slipping my hand into his snug boxers. He’s warm, thick, and still growing in my hand I kiss him sucking on his lips and teasing his tongue with mine as I stroke his ever hardening length. I break our kiss long enough to slide his boxers over his slender hips. My eyes widen as I watch the material slide over his pubis uncovering inch by inch of him until he’s fully out, erect, and pointing at me.

“The camera did not do you justice” I whisper “I’m glad you think so” he replies grinding his cock into my covered mound. I remove my hand from his cock and lick it lubricating it to rub on him. Michael inhales sharply and then exhales deeply as he leans his head against mine watching my hand stroke the head of his cock before rubbing him up and down.

We kiss slow and wet our tongues moving languid against each other in tandem with my hand stroking him. He moves his hand from my breast and slides it between my legs pushing my underwear out of the way. I moan against his mouth as he spreads my lips with his fingers he moves his leg between mine to stop me from clenching them shut.

Michael slips his finger over my exposed clit garnering another long drawn out moan from me. He slides another finger over me and rubs over my sensitive bud in a circular motion I still my motion on his cock my body tingling I cry out as he slips one of his large digits inside of me. He smirks at me as he adds another finger slowly slipping in and out of me. My wet snatch yields to his fingers massaging me from the inside he pulls out of me and puts his fingers in his mouth sucking on each one that was in me like he just had some good dessert.

He licks his fingers one last time before placing them in the elastic of my underwear sliding them down my shapely thighs. Michael kneels down in front of me and pulls my underwear all the way off. He holds my panties up to his nose and inhales them deeply “Mmmmm” he groans as he eyes me I feel my pussy tighten and dampen a bit more. He runs his hands all over my hips while his lips suck on my thighs leaving hickeys in his wake my hands clutch his head as I lean against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael taps the juncture between my thighs and gives me a knowing look I spread my legs giving him all access to my bare sex. He moves his face forward and nuzzles my pubis with his nose trailing kisses down to my wet slit.  His tongue snakes out and connects with my clit “Shiitt” I exhale as he surrounds my clit with his soft lips and tongue.

He lightly sucks on my clit his tongue flicks against my erect bud he places my leg over his shoulder and moves his tongue down to my soaked entrance and starts to tongue fuck me. I rock my hips against his face my body shuddering from the tremors that are running through it from his talented mouth. “Fuck me Michael” I cry out tugging on his hair to pry him away from my pussy he licks his lips drinking in all of my wetness before he stands up he holds on to my leg and wraps it around his hip.

Face to face I reach down and stroke his cock against my clit his eyes close as he bites back a moan his hips move in tandem with my hand. “Do you want me to put my cock in your wet cunt” he growls his breath smells of me. “Yesss baby give it to me” I sigh rubbing myself against him. “Put me in” he says gesturing down to my hand on his cock. I place him at my slick entrance he kisses me hard as he thrusts into me I sob into his mouth as he pushes inch by glorious inch into me. “Shit woman you are so fucking tight” he groans as he pushes himself to the hilt.

Michael keeps his position letting me get use to his girth I rotate my hips trying to get him to move but he just takes his time enjoying me sheathed around him. He slides out and then quickly slams back into me I cry out into his mouth he sucks on my tongue. My finger nails scratch into his ass as he makes measured thrusts into me his cock is hitting all the right spots bringing me closer to the edge. “Just like that Michael damn you feel so good” you moan and groan against his lips.

“You like that baby huh” he says enunciating every word with a thrust of his hips. “Fuck” I exhale rolling my hips against his giving him back as hard as he gives. My orgasm catches me by surprise my cunt flutters as I flood him “That’s it baby cum all over my cock” he whispers into my ear as he fucks the shit out of me not giving me a chance to calm down.

It’s my next orgasm that sends him over the edge he starts to slow down his pumps trying to fight it “Mmmm you’re about to cum aren’t ya” I ask smirking at him “Yesss your cunt feels too fucking good” he cries out. He slams into me one last time his eyes searching mine as I feel him twitch and swell inside me Michael cums with a roar as his thick seed coats my walls.

His head falls against my forehead we stand there our breathing labored as we try to recover from our orgasm. I slide down the wall my legs feel like Jell-O and were tired of holding me up. He sits down after me and just stares at me with a look of satisfaction “The feeling is mutual” I say with a wink and a smile.

“I could really go for some dinner” he states suggestively I stand up and then extend my hand to help him stand up. We both go into the kitchen and fill our plates with food and our glasses with more wine not even bothering to put on our clothing. We both agree on a movie to watch and then park our asses on the couch and stuff our faces.

Michael raises his glass to me “To being fucked properly” he toasts “To being fucked properly” I repeat as we clink our glasses together laughing.

 


End file.
